No Cheese Please!
by LitUp'Nside
Summary: A heart-warming tale about love in the world of superheroes...
1. Observations

**Author's Note:** Well it's been quite a while now hasn't it? This is just a little something I came up with recently. Hope it's too your liking, and if it is I'd be delighted to know so leave a little review pwease.

**Disclaimer:** My owner owns me and feeds me crickets, but he/she does not own the Teen Titans. If he/she did, they'd buy me a miniature flat screen...

P.S.- This story is from two different view points. I leave it to you to figure them out ;) **Bold** text represents thoughts and yeah that's about it... On with the show!

God Bless everyone!

-*LitUp'Nside*

* * *

People who write about love often have no idea what it is… Love is not instantaneous-yes I can use "big" words what of it? Anyways, all that cheesy crap involving love at first glance I mean sight or whatever is about as far-fetched as you could possibly get. You don't just look at someone one day and think; wow they've changed so much and instantly fall head over heels for em'. No, instead you choose to ignore it, silently denying yourself the subtle feelings that surface from time to time. It appears that normal; non-super people have it made, because protecting the city with that certain someone at your side is way more difficult than you can ever imagine. Especially when you're thrown right on top of them…

Green skin, green eyes, green hair, green room, green, green , green, and just more green! Was there anything he had that wasn't green?! Actually there was… his uniform, or as he liked to call it his super-tight tights. *Get it? Get it? Ohhh nevermind… anyways, on with the story.* There Beastboy stood in front of the mirror dressed in Titan attire that was obviously way too small for his tall lean build that had recently developed. He meekly examined the growth the "fitting" suit displayed becoming suddenly self-conscious of it. A multitude of thoughts assaulted him:

** Maybe I'm in need of a new uniform… heeh yeah this is so tight it's making me claustrophobic. Hmmmm I'll ask Robin about it the next chance I get. For now I guess I'll just put on some sweats cuz there's no way I'm walking around in this thing anymore. I can't believe I've never noticed it until now. Stupid rapid growth spurts. Now that I think about it, why haven't I gotten a different uniform before, not like the color bugs me, I sorta like it actually. Maybe I can add some white accents but still keep the purple. But I will definitely get a new one. I'm no longer part of the Doom Patrol… and this is just plain embarrassing!**

With those last remarks, the greenling shoved on some sweats (which were green of course) and strolled out into the hallway in search of some form of entertainment. Perhaps some video games with Cy would satisfy his need of entertainment. He shifted into an armadillo and rolled down the hall grinning into his own stomach. Well that was until he smashed into someone of course…

"Ooff!"

*Crash*

" Friend Beastboy what were you doing rolling around as a ball of armor?"

" Errrrrmm… Because I was bored?"

" Why did you answer my question with another question? Is it perhaps because you are unsure of yourself? Would you like me to help cure you of this boredom you claim to have?"

" And you're tellin' me to lay off the questions.."**And besides, Star's idea of curing boredom might turn out being deadly. Hey! Ya never know with this Tameranian stuff and all.**

" Hmmff!"

And with a swish of her red, red hair the foreign girl stalked off. Beastboy just shrugged to himself and continued on his way to their main room.

_Earlier that morning… way earlier in fact…_

_ It was a stark gray morning for the citizens of Jump City. All was gray (including a certain empath's skin color); damp with a chill that rattled your bones. And despite the weather, one dark lonely figure sat perched upon the Titan's Tower, true to her namesake the Raven. She hovered cross-legged above the giant "T". Her hood was up, casting a shroud of shadow across her stoic, delicate features. She inhaled the crisp cool air, allowing it to clear her mind. Today she was going to prepare her mental barriers for whatever life had chosen to throw at her today; which might possibly include the mischievous antics of a certain changeling… The grayling would be sure to re-establish her control over her fickle emotions._

_ Several years had now passed since their team was first founded. Sometimes it was as if nothing had changed for the team. Life still went on as it had, but there was now a distinct familiarity between them. There were also more pressing discernments that had recently crossed Raven's mind. Time had brought change. Robin and Starfire had been " going steady"(as Cyborg liked putting it)ever since that little incident in Tokyo. Of course she was happy for them, but a trace of envy could be felt all the same. Her "condition" made it difficult for Raven to have something like that. By now though, she had mostly gotten over the whole not being able to love anyone in such a fashion thing. Cyborg had obvious affections for Bee and yet was still too afraid to let them be known by her. Beastboy and Raven were his only confidants on that issue though so far. Raven mostly because of her ability to feel emotions and her understanding that came from it. Beastboy's was obvious enough._

_ Now onto the issue of Beastboy. He had grown considerably from the scrawny, immature pre-teen she had known at first in both physical and mental measures. He still had that fun, carefree personality that she had grown to tolerate and maybe even enjoy at times, but he was different…let's just say Beastboy was no longer a __boy…_

* * *

_**Woo! BAM! To be continued fo sho' ya'll.** _


	2. Beginnings

**Author's Note:** Well… It's a fantabulously beautiful day and we went out in the convertible for custard. Yummy ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Lil: Yep Lit named me Lil how creative -_- ANYWAYS Lit owns me but not TT. Bummers. Can I have my mealworm now?!

Lit: Mahalo Lil! *throws worm*

Lil: *chomp* :P

P.S. Thank you for following, favoriting, and commenting on No Cheese Please! Let me know what you think of Beginnings.

P.S.S. Jesus loves you no matter what, so never forget that!

-*LitUp'Nside*

* * *

_Let's start with where we left off with Raven in the last chapter…_

_Her meditation session was finally over for the sun had reached the halfway mark to its peak. She could tell from the gentle nudges of her teammate's psyches against her own that they had begun to stir from their heavy slumbers. Raven took comfort in their presence for it brought a sense of belonging and security within herself. Over the years she had learned to feel through their experiences; through their own emotions. It wasn't as if she were intruding upon their own personal thoughts per say. Instead she feed off of their emotions to give her strength when her own "little" problem loomed above her. Feeling emotions in the intensity of a normal person was impossible for Raven due to her powers. Or that was how it had seemed before she had recently felt the hints of a new feeling stirring inside of her._

_At first it was unsettling. This emotion was nothing like she had ever experienced. As time passed, the feeling had grown, firmly establishing a place of its own in her mind. It was foreign; strange and yet oddly fitting. It tormented Raven with its elusiveness when she had tried to face it in Nevermore. And for some reason, it seemed to be triggered by anything green. So for now, Raven was thankful for the gray clouds above that cast their mellow hue onto everything around her…_

The domain of Beastboy was something like a radioactive dump. Mold and fungus of all kinds, colors, and shapes thrived in the damp musty environment. Unidentifiable substances were smashed into the carpet and splattered upon the walls, serving as a bizarre form of décor. They also gave off an alien glow when it was dark in the room. Piles of spoiled food and clothing lay festering as if in anticipation of a round of Extreme Stankball in the future. It was a miracle that the greenling could even survive let alone thrive in such filthy conditions.

On the bottom bunk of the double tiered bed lay a tangle of blankets from which a tuff of evergreen hair peeped out. The bundle rose and fell in the rhythm to the changeling's calm breaths. Sometimes his form shifted into that of an animal during sleep. A signature snore accompanied each form. It would've of served as a strangely endearing sight if someone were there to witness it.

Contrary to the popular belief that Beastboy wasn't a morning person, the changeling was actually a rather early riser most of the time. Although he would never come close to Raven's standards. Bright sunlight had started to show through a clear glass window. Out of everything, Beastboy had somehow managed to keep it clean. This was mostly because the window served as a portal to nature. Cyborg had designed the window with his bro in mind for it could be flipped open with the flip of a latch when the changeling was in need of a little air.

Although he was an early riser, Beastboy wasn't a morning glory by any measure. As a beam of light struck his now exposed face, the greenling exploded into a convulsive series of turns, kicks, and twists until he was freed from his blanket cocoon.

*thud*

"Owww…" the greenling muttered as he rubbed the soreness out of his sore posterior. He gave an enormous yawn as his form shifted into that of an emerald tabby cat. In his leath form, Beastboy preformed a complex series of muscle stretching; bone cracking maneuvers. Finally finished, the changeling shifted back to his original form and dragged himself out his room and into the bathroom to finish his preparations for the new day.

After preforming his morning rituals, BB emerged from a steamy bathroom and returned to his room. He then took some time examining his growing form in his bedroom mirror. He finally decided to ditch his uniform and then ventured out in a green pair of work-out sweats.

* * *

**Well how was it? It'll be awhile before the next update due to my crazy life. ;A;**


	3. Collisions Part I

**Author's Note: **Sup guys! Told you I'd be back with another update. Today I went running and dancing in the rain… It was very refreshing and I'm sure my neighbors thought I was nuts oh well ;P

**Disclaimer: **Lit: Lil you know the drill.

Lil: I really want that mini Ferrari but sadly my owner is broke and he/she doesn't own TT.

Lit: Bummers…

**P.S. **Thanks for reading and please leave a review I'll smile if ya' do!

**P.S.S. **"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me."-Philippians 4:13 Have a fantastic day!

**-*LitUp'Nside***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Collisions Part I**

_Out of all of her fellow Titans, Beastboy was the hardest to read when it came to his emotions. Just like his physical form, it seemed as if his mind was always in motion; twisting and morphing. Part of it was because of his animalistic side which mostly consisted of primal images. (for those of you with messed up thoughts: Get yo' mind out of the gutter! Primal as in undefined and wild.) But mostly it was because this was Beastboy we're talking about: the one person who Raven had the most trouble understanding. Sometimes it seemed as if they were locked in a complicated limbo consisting of swinging moods and personalities. The graying and greenling were always clashing in means of style, opinion, and character. Despite this, their relationship had recently begun a decline from its previous intensity. They were now partaking in a calm, slow steady waltz. Not like the empath had ever been much of a dancer. The metaphor just seemed to fit this instance of circumstances._

**_Perhaps this new infuriating emotion could be to blame for this. It's not necessarily a bad thing though is it? I mean I don't have to meditate so constantly like I had before. Still that stubborn boy continues his old habit of annoyance just to get me to smile. I guess some things never change…_**

_And yet the gray girl couldn't help but think of that old saying: "Calm before the storm". If this were true, than they might have a Category 6 hurricane heading their way…and soon…_

_Raven shoved these thoughts aside, filing them away for later reference and further reflection. She then rose unfolding her legs; brushing the stubborn dry dirt that clung to her dark cloak. Silently, the empath surveyed the still gray landscape. It was time for her peaceful morning meditation to really end. She could sense that the sun had gone past it's 9:00 position. It was odd that of all things it was he who made her extend the meditation time. And plus she was parched. Perhaps a steaming cup of tea would work wonders on her troubled mind. The empath drew in a deep breath and prepared to phase through the roof when a flicker of movement caught her eye._

_Two love birds fluttered past. Raven could've swore one had a green hue and the other was…**No it couldn't be…**(Actually yeah it is.) violet. She watched as they performed complicated dives side-by-side. The love birds twirled in and swooped out around her. The green one gently brushed her cheek with its wing tip while the violet bird tousled her long hair with its small beak. She stood there stunned; mesmerized by their feathery tango. Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, the pair flew off; their bright feathers standing out in contrast to the slate-colored sky. Raven studied them as they left. Shaking her head she pinched herself to check if it was all a dream. She looked up and could still see their fluttering forms melting into the distance. It was real?! They were real?!_

**_Now I _****really** **_need that tea!_**

_*CRASH!*_

**_What the-?_**

_A great commotion could now be heard as the dark girl faded through the roof and into one of the hallways. Her cloak billowing behind her as she rushed toward the source of the disturbance._

_The violet-haired girl was almost around the corner when she when she threw herself against the wall. Starfire had nearly mowed Raven over. Curiously enough, the fiery red-head seemed too peeved to pay the grayling any mind. The Tamerainian continued on her "merry" little stomp session leaving a dumbfounded empath in her wake._

_Starfire _was_ the personification of happy._

**_I'd hate to be the unlucky soul who's managed to put her in such a state. Sure I can be very heinous when Rage takes over, but Starfire takes the cake in this category. Even I wouldn't want to deal with her when she's giving off such pungent fumes of rage and malice. Ouch. I mean who could possibly be vain enough to tick her off. Oh stupid question. This can only be the works of Beastboy…_**

**Well that could've gone better if I had some of that Zorka berry gut stuff she loves so much. Oops. Note to BB self: Don't roll into Star when it's her Time of the Month. Hey at least I'm still in one piece right?**

* * *

**Short sorry but I've hit a road bump on the next scene for now, so yeah hope it's satisfying like a Snicker's Bar for now…**


	4. Collisions (Part II)

Author's** Note: **Sup dudes! Went mountain biking yesterday and it was really really cool. Howzit? I had fun writing this so hopefully you enjoy reading this also!

**Disclaimer:** Lil: Well I like this chapter too so I shall do the disclaimer at no charge. Lit is poor so she/he does not own the Teen Titans.

Lit: Good cuz I'm out of bugs.

Lil: You're what?!

Lit: Chill my gecko I will get more...Someday ;P

Lil: Grrrrrr...

**Acknowledgements: **I actually spelled it right booyah! Anyways thanks guys for your continued support of my work! And mahalo **lunar silver** and **Guest**for the comments, have a virtual waffle dudes!

**P.S. **Having fun in the sun? Cuz you better be I mean it's SUMMER for Pete's sake! God Bless you and thanks for reading!

-*LitUp'Nside*

* * *

**Well that could've gone better if I had some of that Zorka berry gut stuff she loves so much. Oops. Note to BB self: Don't roll into Star when it's her Time of the Month. Hey at least I'm still in one piece right?**

Beastboy shrugged to himself; propping himself up on his elbows. He finally stood and continued on his way to their living room. This time he was in his human form. The greenling quickly rounded the corner only to unknowingly smash into a hooded figure.

*Ooff!*

His lips collided painfully into something soft and clammy. Eyes shut close in pain. He froze, but his momentum drove him, and whatever he had crashed into, to the floor. He and whatever it was landed with a hard thud. Just then his eyes flicked open to stare into two violaceous lakes surrounded by gray. Raven.

Their lips were still mashed together with his solid build pressed on top of her. Slender hands were trapped and pressed up against his chest as she gazed back with unfocused eyes. He knew she probably wanted to turn him into green mush but it wasn't his fault. Hopefully she knew that. So Raven being the reasonable person she was, opened up a dark portal beneath her that she sunk into. The green boy flopped face-first into the floor due to the sudden space that had appeared. Free at last from that awkward position, Raven helped the freaked-out Beastboy up.

They now stood facing each other, their eyes to the floor. Rubbing their sore mouths simultaneously, they avoided eye contact; instead finding ceiling panels to be more intriguing. Every once in a while the greenling cast nervous glances her way. He was blushing furiously through his green complexion. Finally she spoke, breaking the palpable silence like a knife with her monotonous drone.

"Look it's not like I'm gonna bite your head off or anything. Don't ask how I knew that, I just sort of read it from the images you're giving off…"She paused challenging the changeling to make a snide remark. And yet he remained silent. Satisfied, she continued: "We were both minding our own business, when fate just so happened that we collided into each other and there was this certain detail that made it a bit awkward and uncomfortable alright?! It's not like we well..well…kissed." She uttered that last part as barely a whisper so quiet that only his super-sensitive ears could pick it up.

Beastboy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, let's just act like this never happened. Capiche?"

"Capiche."

The pair then turned and walked awkwardly side-by-side towards the kitchen. The greenling's mind was close to bursting now with his rapid thoughts.

**Fewww! That was a close one! At first I was all like man I am soo road-kill dude! I'll never live to see the light of day again! Ok maybe that was a little too dramatic there. But hey that almost made me pee my pants. If Raven hadn't been so cool about it, then I would've been wishing I'd made early burial preparations. Maybe I could've written a will too…It's not like that counted as a kiss right? Because I mean I'd love to kiss Raven one day like wo- Holly (insert profanity here) did I really just think that out loud in my freakin' brain when she's right next to me?! I'm so dead crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap. If I ditch her now, then maybe I'll have at least a 10-second head start and-**

"Yo B!"

**Ohhhh no Cyborg this is not a good time.**

"Grass stain! Look that I'm cookin' up for breakfast man. I've got all the fixins'. Check dis out. We've got some nice greasy animal derived bacon, some succulent honey smoked ham, steak, BBQ slathered ribs-

"Look at the time! Gotta go um powder my fro and feed my sock and bye!" With that he shoved a piece of bacon in his still sore mouth for some unbeknownst reason, and darted off. He was nothing but a spotted green flash of speed making a quick getaway through the stainless steel sliding doors.

_"Did he just…Is my eye screwed in all the way…?" Cyborg stood positively bewildered by what he had just witnessed. His jaw was dangling precariously off its hinge. That and his white chef hat and apron made for a rather humorous sight._

_"Ummm Raven is it just me or was there something a little off about Beastboy?" Robin inquired, a brow raised so high it was lost in his hair line._

_"Isn't there always something?" She replied calmly in her usual monotone._

**_Unlike him, I know how to act normal around other beings after such an umm odd incident has occurred. But I could've sworn I felt something from him during and after our well collision. It was strange almost as if… No not in a million make that zillion years. Yet before he sprinted off like a wild banshee I definitely felt some stone cold fear emanating from his general direction. Why was that?_**

_Raven pondered to herself silently as she casually strode over to the cabinet, greeting the rest of the Titans as well. Meanwhile a flash of red and purple zipped past the empath as she summoned the tea from the cupboard with her powers. The gray girl could feel a calm joyful presence as the alien flew by. Starfire was never the one to hold grudges for very long so the grayling was relieved that the redredhead had returned to her natural enthusiastically happy self._

_"I have but one question fellow friends. Why did Beastboy have to go feed his sock?"_

_"With the things cultivating in Beastboy's room, he might as well have a sock creature in there." Robin replied barely containing fits of laughter._

_"There was that one laundry day when BB and me had to blast up that dirty clothes octopus monster. And let me just say that stank." Cyborg added._

_"Nice pun." Raven remarked._

_"You bet it was."_

_"Sure whatever you say Cyborg." Raven replied curtly as she sat down next to the mental man with a hot cup of herbal tea. She found the sight of him drooling over his meatastic meal with eating utensils in hand to be rather comical. Then Raven's stomach gave a rumble of protest._

**_Ok maybe I need a little more than tea for breakfast today. _**_She thought as she discreetly snatched a steamy waffle from the metal man's Leaning Tower of Breakfastia._

_Although she'd never admit it, the violet haired girl loved the crisp crunchy outside and moist buttery insides of a waffle. She bit into the waffle savoring every small bite she took in between bitter sips of her tea, struggling not to get lost in a dreamy look of satisfaction._

* * *

**OHHhhh the pure bliss of one of Cyborg's perfect waffles. Raise your hand if this chapter made you hungry cuz I sure was! Stay tuned for the next installment of No Cheese Please!**


	5. Escapes

**Author's Note:** I'm back in the saddle again. I'm backkkkkkkk! *Strums epic solo on air guitar*

**Disclaimer:** Lil- Anyways… I think Lit had too much sugar today and doesn't own TT.

Lit- I blame the gecko

Lil- *rolls and licks eyes*

**Acknowledgements:** Man you guys are so awesome! Special shout outs too: Zinnia99, lunar silver, Skitty28, and Juno0712 for their kick butt reviews.

**P.S.** Live your life to the fullest! God bless and thanks for reading!

Life is a song - sing it. Life is a game - play it. Life is a challenge - meet it. Life is a dream - realize it. Life is a sacrifice - offer it. Life is love - enjoy it.-Sai Baba

-*LitUp'Nside*

* * *

_**~BB~**_

**Thank you Cyborg!**

The changeling currently resided in his room. In reality, Beastboy did not own an afro or a mutant sock monster (sorry for the disappointment). Escape was the reason he was there. Leaping over piles of potent collections, the green cheetah slid to a stop in front of the spotless portal. He flipped open the latch on his customized window angling himself through it. For a moment he sat crouched on its sill, overlooking the vast expanse of ocean laid out before him. To a normal person, the raging waves would've been unnerving, but they were a welcome sight to the green boy. An icy breeze tossed his evergreen hair darning him to jump. That's exactly what he did.

Frigid winds ripped at his baggy clothes. Instantly he morphed into a green-footed booby (the bird guys) right before he hit the solid mass of water. He would have gasped if birds could gasp as he adjusted to the freezing temperature of another world. Webbed feet propelled him downward into the murky depths of Jump City Bay. When he was too deep to go any further in his booby form, the changeling transformed into a minnow. Why a minnow you might ask? This was due to the fact that the smaller the mind, the more difficult it was for Raven to track it. But there was a slim chance of her diving into the bay after him. **Hopefully anyways…** Minnows were also quick and very sensitive to changes in water pressure and temperature; perfect for detecting predators ahead of time.

A displacement of water smashed into his tiny form. He swiveled to the source of it with a swish of a pectoral fin. Beastboy shifted into a killer whale when he discovered a hungry pair of eyes staring at him. Their owner turned tail and fled.

It felt good to be on the top of the food chain for once. At home he was basically the underdog, the youngest sibling. There was Cyborg the oldest, who served as their doctor, chef, and mechanic. Well he didn't really serve them necessarily, but rather chose to do the things he loved. Their masked leader, Robin, was a black belt in multiple forms of martial arts including Kempo, Krav Maga, Jiu Jitsu, etc. He had also been Batman's boy wonder for the majority of his childhood; automatically making him a golden boy so to say. Starfire was the alien princess of Tamaran. She was built like one of those computer processed models you'd find in a magazine. Males round the world drooled over her (which is not a good thing, pervs…), but still she was loved by just about anyone.

This now left him and Raven. Beastboy was the comedy relief. Only Japanese girls and children seemed to like him. It was okay but sometimes it would be nice to get the respect and recognition he deserved. Pride filled the whale as its fluke pushed it through the bay. Everything parted frantically for the massive creäture as it passed by. They were afraid. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Fear was not the pathway to the respect the greenling desired.

_***Raven***_

And yet it was how Raven got hers. Whether she meant to or not, it seemed as if everyone revered Raven…

The flight of the Beastboy had gotten the grayling to thinking.

Ever since the incident with her fath- **No he does not deserve such a title-** Trigon, she was treated like a ticking time bomb. They were afraid to touch her, afraid that they might cut the wrong wire. It wasn't just the fact that she was the daughter of a monster, for her stoic exterior also turned people away.

**If only they could know that I'm not that different. I mean sure I have the other Titans, but sometimes it would be nice if I could go out in public without a halo ring and not receive stares from the majority of the populous. They should understand the necessity of my hard passive shell. I am forbidden the pleasure of feeling with abandon. And yet there's been this strange emotion cultivating inside the confines of my mind. What is this imbecilic emotion?! And why does this stupid cup have to be green!? **

The faintest blush spread from her nose to her cheeks as she stared the cup down with hatred. She might as well have steam erupting from her eardrums. A horrified mismatched inquiry was thrown her way as the heap of Breakfeastia was captured by dark energy. The food started to mold itself into stricken faces and grotesque beings that leaped and danced demonically around the preoccupied empath and her fellow Titans. They stared as the creations with startled surprise. Frozen in fear.

"RAVEN!"

"Huh?"

She looked up finally; drinking in her frightful surroundings which consisted of diabolical things nipping and lunging at dear her friends.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" The sorceress calmly muttered her spell and the Beasts of Bacon collapsed into piles of mushy well mush as the dark magic resided from their bodies. Her friends gaped at her. Their looks stung at her heart.

**This is why no one likes me. I cause nothing but horror and destruction. Maybe Beastboy had the right idea.**

**"**Raven wait! Look we're fine you didn't hurt us and it wasn't your fault…" Robin's voice faded away into nothingness as the doors slid closed behind the fleeing empath. It was her fault. Nothing could have caused that but herself. The grayling teleported herself to the roof. Ominous clouds loomed above her as she transformed into the manifestation of her soul-self. An atramentous raven flew from the roof and over the dark waters of the bay. It was traveling so fast that nothing could even dream of following her.

_**#Teen Titans#**_

They stood watching as the empath slipped through the doors. In the process, the grayling had unknowingly knocked over the tea cup. Its contents, which consisted of her bitter tea, were spilled across the kitchen tiles. And yet the cup itself was still intact.

* * *

**Ohhh boy…. What could this mean!?**


	6. Isolations

**Author's Note: **Er mi gurd! 1,000+ views for NCP. *falls over clutching at heart* THANK YOU CITIZENS OF FAN FICTION! Free fluffy chocolate chip pancakes for everyone :3

**Shout Out:** Today I'd like to thank **Zinnia99** (once again) for your wondrous comments and support.

**Disclaimer: **Lil: *pushes mini boom box and plays We Own It by 2 Chainz and Wis Khalifa* We don't own it we don't own it we don't own it. See these people I type with…

Lit: Ohhh yeah!

Lil: Weirdo…

**LIT IS GOING ON VACATION SO NEXT UPDATE WON'T BE FOR ANOTHER WEEK!**

**P.S. **"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it."-Confucius

-*LitUp'Nside*

* * *

**~Raven~**

An avian shadow jetted past skyscrapers, schools, houses, and various other buildings residing in Jump City. She could feel the jumbled thoughts and emotions of the ant-like people below her. Raven mentally gritted her teeth and rerouted her train of thoughts on her intent. The dark form poured on the speed; eager to finally reach its aim. It was now only a dark blur marring the ominous skyline.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity; the manifestation gracefully melted into a lush carpet of ancient woods. The forest was her destination. Everything was peaceful and so serene. The soft carpet of moss gave way under her feet as she walked into a clearing she had discovered earlier. The grayling cherished the calm reclusiveness of it. Here, there were only the simple, small minds of the creatures living here to distract her.

**This used to be my refuge from the world. And yet I have come here to defeat my fear. The best way to accomplish that would be to face it. This is the most verdescent place I could conjure up from my memories. So here I am… now what?**

The empath took in a deep breath; drinking in the pure air. She then floated up to the mossy outcropping that sometimes served as a meditation area for her. But the greenness of it all had no effect on her. The sky was still dour with a gray overcast. Their hue thrust upon the landscape laid before her. The vegetation sapped of its usual potency.

Then just as the violet girl rose, a single beam of golden sunlight penetrated gloom. It alighted the clearing to reveal startling hues of emerald, olive, sage, chartreuse, lime, mint, evergreen, bice and other variations of green. Her eyes went on sensory overload. She gasped in alarm; clutching at her head in agony. Deep amethyst eyes clenched shut.

**Why did I come here again? Vain Bravery is always getting the better of me. **

_**Being Brave isn't always negative though is it? Think of it this way: attack stupid greenaphobia and get our powers under restraint, or, retreat now and have the Beasts of Bacon suck out our friends' brains with bendy straws… Think about it.**_

**Nice picture Brave...**

_** Eh think of it as motivational imagery.**_

**Ug fine, fine, I give in.**

_**Good now be a good Raven and let's go kick some green butt!**_

_**Oh you mean BB's butt?**_

**Ohhh Azar no you did not just say that Affection!**

**_Butt I did haha._ **

**I swear when this is over I'll take a little trip to Nevermore and kick the living *sensor* out of you.**

With those last remarks, her counterparts retreated back into her mind. The sorceress took on a battle stance; prepared to face the monstrosity her from her mind.

**~BB~**

The lone killer whale's tail drooped low in shame. He was part of a team. They were all happy together despite their differences. Beastboy erased his envious thoughts; accepting the fact that he was his own person. From the outside their lives might seem fantastic, but he should know better.

With a tilt of its flippers; the massive green creature redirected its course. Now was the time for the changeling to focus on the predominant burden on his mind: Raven. For this he needed a quiet, dark, and confined space.

A turn here a turn there, and finally he made it. The Cavern was a desolate underwater sea cave that Beastboy had discovered during one of his early expeditions of Jump City Bay. A massive whale was far too large to fit in it though, so the whale's large body melted into the smaller, yet just as fierce, Goliath Tiger Fish. (if you've watched River Monsters you'd know what this is ;P) The tiger fish ventured deeper into the cave. It finally came to rest on the sandy sea bottom. If the dim light hit him just right, you could make out a faint gleam of his scales.

**I seriously doubt Raven, let alone anyone could find me in here. Dude that was totally no bueno. I swear most of the time I wish she wasn't an empath. I mean I barely understand my own feelings, and sharing them unintentionally with her is just akward! And her monotoneness is so aghhh. Hold the phone can she even read my mind? Cuz if she did I wouldn't have jumped into the bay, I'd be thrown in it. And let me say it hurts like a lot. Why Beastboy do you have to like her. I mean there are plenty of other fish in the sea. S' not like I'd actually date a fish. They're so simple minded. Personally I prefer girls with brains like Rav-SHUT UP STUPID BRAIN! Crud there goes my noodle. It's a bit overcooked in my opinion-**

Just then the greenling's thoughts were interrupted when a flare from the far end of the cave caught his attention. The light was green. **Ohh maybe it's like a mini BB or something. And there's another one and it kinda looks…**Purplie was what he meant to say.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

He and whatever it was landed with a hard thud. Just then his eyes flicked open to stare into two violaceous lakes surrounded by gray. Raven.

PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT

The Tiger Fish almost fell over in the sand. For a moment, the green fish had forgotten how to pump water through its gills. Two tiny lantern fish swam towards him. They created a dazzling show with their flashes of color. Their small fins brushed against his sharp scales. He could feel them and touch them back. Beastboy rammed his scaly body into the cave wall as a failed attempt to clear his delusional mind. They were still there.

**Ahhhhhh! Thisisnothappening. Oh my Godzilla!**

A red flash accompanied the sporadic green and violet lights.

**Red what the he-? (now now watch your language greenie)**

His communicator was going off. The Titans were needed by the city. He was so grateful for this little miracle; the green boy couldn't stand to witness anymore of their watery flashy dance. His fishy form darted out from the cave shooting towards the surface.

There were two fishermen near his point of escape. They gawked as the magnificent green monster leaped in the air passing over their surprised faces.

"Did ya see that Tom? A stinkin' Goliath Tiger! Neptune'd be mocking us today!"

"Uhhh Dad I don' know bout' you but I don't think they're naturally green…"

"Dangnabbit rotten cities with their toxic waste an' all."

"It's Beastboy! Cool."

"Beastbuddy?"

"Oh, *epic facepalm* Dad only you!"

All the while a mentally grinning frigate bird flew away; cackling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! God Bless. AND REMEMBER NEXT UPDATE WON'T BE FOR ATLEAST A WEEK CUZ OF VACATION! **


	7. Mysteries

**Author's Note:** Here's a special edition of weirdness: Meat Da Pairents…(it's suppose to be spelled weirdly hence the weirdness part) ^/^

Dad: I have resurrected the microwave!

Mom: *flips me off* Then... "I love you baby!"

Lit: *double epic facepalm* I'm serious. They really did that...-_-'

**Disclaimer:** Lil: I'm kinda glad that my parents ditched me at hatching…*sniffles*

Lit: Stay glad and get Glad trash bags.

Lil: Really?! We were having a moment. No wonder you don't own TT… lameo

Lit: Are you like on your-

Lil: *roundhouse gecko kick of majesticness*

Lit: Owwww nwever mwind. Gwottta gwo fwix mwy nwose...-#-

**Acknowledgments:** Thanks to the lone ranger lunar silver! HIGH HO SILVERRRRR! Haha that fits so well er mi gurd. You get some virtual cornbread why? Cuz I like it.

**Whisper of Wisdom:** Never forget the three powerful resources you always have available to you: love, prayer, and forgiveness. - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

**-*LitUp'Nside***

* * *

_***Raven***_

_There she stood staring at the being who had been tormenting her for so long. This was not what she had expected. _

_It returned her grimace; looking at her with those intense eyes. Eyes that brewed with so much emotion and passion that it was difficult to meet them. They had wizened._

_She couldn't bring herself to bring it harm though. Why would she: it was…_

**_#TeenTitans#_**

The three remaining Titans now sat together; miffed at the disappearance of their two teammates. Robin sat at the head of the coffee table, absently flipping through the Jippy Jump Jives Newspaper between loud slurps of his coffee. Cyborg gloomily mopped up the remains of him beautiful meatastic meal. A metal hand wiping away a stray tear before anyone could pay it any notice. A perplexed Starfire idly twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Friends, why are friends Raven and Beastboy acting so…" The foreign girl paused searching for the proper "term of slang" to complete her comment. She bit her lip. A certain boy wonder next to her found the action to be adorable. Although he was still too uptight to admit it to his girlfriend. She shouted for joy having finally coming up with the phrase she had been searching for. "Gorzogg I have the found eureka of the earth saying 'off'. Now I will emit the correct line of speech; "Why are friends Raven and Beastboy acting so off? It's almost as if they have the gropings for eachother…"

"Gropings?!"

"Please tell me you meant feelings Star."

"Feelings? Yes that is what I had meaning to pronounce, Robin."

"B and Rae Star? Pish yah right! Not in a million years yah little shipper."

"If gropings are not cinnamons for affections then what are they to mean? And why is Cyborg calling me a person who transports things by aquatic vessel?"

"You tell her Rob."

*gulp*

"Well they're like ummm…"

Suddenly they were interrupted by the chaotic flashing of the tower's Titan Alert going off. **That was a close one…** Robin thought to himself as he gleefully sauntered over to the main computer's counsel. He typed in the coordinates that were sent from the city. The street cameras focused in on a guy… The guy pushing a self-purchased shopping cart filled with a bunch of magnets. They were all different sizes and shapes. The middle-aged magnet guy was skipping happily down the street whistling a happy tune to himself. **Ehh just some poor guy suffering his middle age crisis which just so happens to be an extreme obsession with magnets. Weird. I guess we can wait here for a bit and wait for Raven and Beastboy to come. **

The Titans were used to random calls of nonsense from the city regarding average people doing strange things. To some people the title "hero" might as well be butler. They were always being summoned to pamper the city. Such as washing old people's feet and walking little devil dogs and various other goofy tasks they could come up with. **Now I know how Alfred feels…**

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short. I just had to get the ball rolling. But trust me on this one the next chap is guaranteed to be fun and random and totally out-of–the-ordinary. **

**NEED SLEEP BADLY**

***collapses on keyboard and snores like there's no tomorrow***


End file.
